The killing joke
by cherry-chloe
Summary: ABANDONNEE Post-Cuba. Un an est passé depuis que les deux amis se sont séparés. Charles de son côté s'occupe de ses deux premiers protégés, et Erik de sa Confrérie. Sauf que ce dernier va tomber sur un os, sous la forme d'une terrible blague qui se pourrait être fatale. La trahison planera autours de lui et chacun des deux hommes devront faire des choix. Cherik
1. Préambule

**Tittle : **The Killing Joke ****

**Category : **M/M, F/F ****

**Rating** : NC-17 

**Relationship** : Charles Xavier x Erik Lenhsherr, Raven Darkholme x Emma Frost, Alex Summers x Sean Cassidy

**Characters **: Charles Xavier, Erik Lensherr, Raven Darkholme, Emma Frost, Azazael, Angel, Riptide, Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers, Hank McCoy, Scott Summers, Sebastian Shaw, Original Characters.

**Tags** : AU Post Cuba, , Crossover : DC Universe, angst, healling legs, torture, gas mask, revenge, violence, gore, illness, misunderstood, first kiss, first time, happy ending, thriller, fluffy, dark, manipulation.

Je souhaitais avant tout faire une note pour cette fanfiction, étant donné qu'elle sera ma dernière sur ce compte alors j'aimerais faire les choses bien. Étant donné que la partie « résumé » du site est assez petite, je pensais que faire un préambule serait bénéfique.

Alors pour faire simple, ou non tout dépends du point de vue, cette histoire se passe un an après la séparation entre Charles et Erik. Il y aura normalement trois personnages que j'ai crée : Louisa, Vidyaranya et Steam, ainsi que deux autres personnages qui sont tirés du monde de DC Universe. Ces derniers n'auront pas de pouvoirs et il ne faut pas spécialement les connaître pour comprendre l'histoire, bien que ça peut être marrant de savoir puisque je vais faire quelques références. Mais étant donné qu'ils sont utilisés secondairement, je n'ai pas classé cette fanfiction dans la section Crossover. (Un peu comme un cameo en fait).

De même que le changement du titre n'est pas mis au hasard. Anciennement « _Like Never Before_ », je l'ai changé en « _The killing joke _» qui est une GROSSE référence au méchant de mon histoire. Évidemment, faut être un gros geek pour connaître. Ou alors fan de DC Universe.

Le parallèle du début entre Erik et Charles sera évidemment très prononcé, car malgré mon amour pour le fluffy, il est indéniable que pour faire une bonne fanfiction, il faut aussi du dark. Par exemple, les prologues sont très calmes, par rapport au chapitre 2 qui sera très noir et... Assez dégoûtant je dois dire xD Je prévois une dizaine de chapitres mais je pense que je vais vite expédier ça. Puisque j'ai jamais été douée pour les longues histoires...

**Coup de gueule début**  
>Pour ce qui est des comportements des personnages, j'essayerais de ne pas être trop OOC. Ou même pas du tout. Parce que, prenons par exemple Raven, je pense que malgré son comportement un peu rebelle, elle n'est pas la tortionnaire que l'on pense. Ça peut être très marrant mais pas très réaliste. Elle était amoureuse de Charles, elle a remarqué qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle, elle s'est tournée vers Erik donc dans un certain sens, elle a vraiment pas de bol sentimentalement. Surtout que d'après les comics, elle est bisexuelle. Donc bon...Tout comme Charles est peut-être gentil mais pas au point de dire oui à tout ce qu'on lui demande. Merde, c'est un mec avec des balls quoi ! Pas une chiffe molle qui se laisse faire. Soyons un peu logique. Donc ça me fait un peu rire les personnes qui sont surprises de voir un Charles avec un peu plus d'énergie et de répondant qu'un poivron.<br>**Coup de gueule fin**

Pour ce qui est de mes autres fanfictions, je vais sûrement abandonner « _Lost Innocence_ » et clôturer « _Confession_ » pour ensuite créer un autre compte plus sérieux, comme je le clame un peu partout. Ce projet me tient vraiment à cœur. 


	2. Prologue I

**Prologue**

Un gros bol de porridge. Voila par quoi commencerait mon histoire. Bon je sais, pas de quoi fouetter un chat mais je vous assure que ce détail est très important. Évidemment je pourrais aussi vous décrire un par un chaque membre de ma famille mais malheureusement je n'aurais pas grand chose à vous raconter puisque je n'ai que ma mère qui s'occupe de moi. Alors pour vous, je commencerais par le gros bol de porridge. Ça va faire presque une heure que je suis devant lui. Enfin, devant... autours plutôt. Je ne cesse de tourner près de la table en criant à tue-tête que ma mère ne vaut pas mieux que le cochon qui est en train de se vider de son sang chez le boucher, la tête vers le sol et les pieds attachés. Elle ne me dit rien. En fait, elle ne m'a jamais rien dit depuis que son mari, mon père occasionnellement, a quitté la maison pour rester définitivement pourrir au fond d'un bar miteux. Pourrir au premier sens du terme bien sur. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'allais me plaindre. Pourtant je vous jure que ce jour là, mon gros bol de porridge me faisait penser à la bouillasse qu'aurait pu représenter le cerveau de mon concepteur.

Donc oui, mon histoire débute ici. Je sais que je suis infernale mais je ne veux pas laisser de répits à mes voisins. Et il faut dire que j'adore bouger. De plus en plus vite. Même que parfois, j'arrive à aller dans les pièces de la maison sans me rendre compte, tellement je cours vite ! Moi, j'appelle ça mon super-pouvoir. Comme dans les bandes-dessinées que lit Léméço (enfin, son vrai prénom c'est Léon mais comme il est une vraie limace comparé à moi, je l'appelle Léméço). En tout cas, je pense que c'est pour ça que le Baquet m'a retrouvé. Le Baquet, c'est le sobriquet que j'ai donné à Charles. J'adore donner des noms affectueux. Dommage que les autres soient si sérieux. Tout le monde me dit que le surnom de Charles, c'est « Professeur X ». Moi je trouve pas ça drôle. Déjà, il y a le mot « professeur » et puis, il y a une lettre sans aucun signification. Il doit se sentir tout seul ce pauvre X derrière ce mot si long. Sauf que quand je l'ai rencontré, j'avais mangé mon gros bol de porridge depuis un petit temps. De quoi on parlait déjà ?

Certaines personnes me disent hyperactive ou encore que je suis atteinte d'un trouble du déficit de l'attention. Sauf que je ne comprend rien à ce qu'ils disent ! Et ils m'ennuient à parler. Moi ce que je veux, c'est courir partout. D'ailleurs, j'en ai marre de mon bol de porridge et je me dirige dehors. Là, je prend mon filet et pars à la chasse aux papillons. Mais dehors il pleut alors pas de chance pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'un insecte. Je suis irritée et tape du pied pour bien montrer mon animosité. Sauf que personne ne me voit. Je crie de nouveau des insanités à ma mère. C'est plus marrant de le faire à l'air libre, quand les passants peuvent entendre et apprendre ce qu'est vraiment cette femme pour moi. Puis je me lasse de cette exercice et écrase les dernières tiges d'hortensia qui ose encore se montrer droit. De nouveau cette activité me fatigue. Au loin, je peux apercevoir deux hommes avancer vers notre maison. C'est Sean et Alex. Enfin, au début je ne connais pas leur nom évidemment. Le premier est un rouquin alors de suite je le nomme Néoptolème. L'autre c'est « Rayon de soleil » mais c'est plus court de dire Raysol. Tout le monde, c'est à dire moi et mon bol de porridge (comment est-il arrivé entre mes mains au milieu de la pelouse?), les regarde arriver. Ils dégagent quelque chose de rassurant et ça me donne envie de leur montrer ma collection de pots de yaourt. Je leur fait un signe de la main puis je regarde le ciel qui a l'air d'engloutir mes cinq doigts. C'est marrant, on dirait cinq petits boudins qui se noient dans une flaque d'eau croupie. Là, Sean me dit bonjour. Enfin, le mec qui deviendra Sean dans ma mémoire.

Je ne veux pas partir de chez moi. En tout cas pas sans ma collection de pots de yaourt, ma robe à fleur avec une tâche sur la poche avant, la tortue de mon voisin, la bicyclette que j'ai repéré chez le marchand il y a quelque jour et mon album vide. Ils me disent que je pourrais avoir tout ça mais que d'abord, on doit aller à l'Institut. Apparemment, il y a des personnes comme moi là bas. Avec les même tresses blondes ? Les mêmes yeux bleus ? Je leur demande. Sean rigole et me dit que non. Zut, on m'a donc menti... Je boude un instant puis quand je vois ma mère mettre ma valise dans une voiture, je fonds en larme. Maman ne prononce pas à un seul mot. Comme à son habitude. Nos adieux ne durent pas longtemps, une poignée de secondes. Une poignée de main ? Mais déjà, Alex arrive à me faire rigoler en faisant des pitreries. Il m'a aussi offert un pot de yaourt avec un papillon dessus. Je le trouve vraiment beau. Peut-être même qu'elle sera ma pièce de collection favorite. Je serre les doigts autours de ce nouveau trésor. Mes yeux se ferment, s'ouvrent, se ferment puis s'ouvrent. C'est un jeux dont je ne me lasse pas car chaque fois que je regarde à l'extérieur de la vitre, le paysage change. J'ouvre les yeux. Une prairie verte. Je ferme les yeux. Noir. J'ouvre les yeux. Une forêt épaisse. Je ferme les yeux. Noir. J'ouvre les yeux. Une demeure incroyablement grande. Mes jambes n'arrêtent pas de bouger ainsi que mes mains. C'est plus fort que moi, je hais rester immobile. Derrière moi se trouve, très très loin, ma mère... Je pense qu'elle doit bien être contente d'être débarrassée de moi et de mes différences. Cette idée me serre un peu le cœur mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment... Elle est très très loin de moi.

Mes pieds nus foulent avec aisance le sol de mon nouveau chez-moi. Tout est plus chouette ici. J'ai beaucoup plus de place pour courir et ma chambre fait la taille de mon ancien salon. Bon, on m'a dit que par la suite, je devrais partager ma chambre avec d'autres personnes alors j'en profite un maximum. Quelqu'un éternue derrière moi. C'est Néoptolème. Enfin, Sean. C'est égal. Il veut que j'aille voir le directeur. Ok mais alors tu me portes sur ton dos ? De toute façon le bureau n'est pas trop loin. A ma plus grande joie, il accepte en souriant. Plusieurs fois je l'arrête en chemin pour lui demander des détails sur chaque objet que l'on rencontre. Finalement, on ne prend pas cinq minutes mais une demi-heure avant d'arriver chez mon futur professeur de physique. Enfin ça, c'est pour longtemps hein. Là je ne sais même pas dire combien fait cinq fois sept. C'est pas vingt-huit par hasard ?

Bonjour. Moi ? C'est Louisa... Et vous ? Charles Xavier... Il est joli votre coupe-papier. J'aimerais bien le toucher. Du bout des doigts. Juste cinq secondes, d'accord ? Je vais avoir onze ans dans trois mois, cinq jour et vingt heures. Pourquoi tu es en chaise roulante ? Mais j'aime bien les longues histoires moi. Faut juste pas que se soit trop ennuyeux. Tiens cette lampe aussi est jolie. Je veux la même dans ma chambre. Si je t'appelle Le Baquet, ça te dérange ? Sean a l'air d'aimer en tout cas, il arrête pas de rire. Ho... et cette pièce en argent... Elle brille dans tes yeux quand tu la regardes. Tes yeux coulent comme de la morve en dehors des narines. Cette pièce est belle pourtant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures quand tu la regardes ? Je suis désolée. Alors moi aussi je pleure. Bon, maintenant que tout le monde a versé sa larme, on va jouer.

Nous sommes le soir mais je n'ai pas sommeil. Je n'ai jamais sommeil. J'ai trop envie de m'amuser pour ça. On vient de me faire passer des tests. D'après ce que j'ai compris, je suis une mutante de type Delta. Aucune idée de ce que cela veut signifier. Ha, et ils m'ont aussi donné un petit surnom. Luxon... ça fait très science-fiction je trouve mais pourquoi pas ? Charles m'a dit que c'était une particule de masse nulle utilisée dans la théorie de la relativité se déplaçant à la vitesse de la lumière mais que dans mon cas, cette vitesse était supraluminique. J'en ai appris des choses aujourd'hui ! Donc si j'ai bien compris, je suis aussi rapide que le soleil. Ha non, Alex rectifie. Je suis aussi rapide que les rayons de soleil. Il me dit aussi que je ne devrais plus parler de la pièce d'argent à Charles car ça le rend triste. Je veux savoir pourquoi mais personne ne veut me répondre. Ils ont tous l'air gêné. On me proclame alors brusquement que bientôt, d'autres enfants vont venir à l'Institut. Néoptolème et Raysol s'en vont demain pour en chercher un.

Le lendemain matin, c'est un nouveau bol de porridge qui m'attend. Sauf que dans celui-ci, les couleurs éclatent comme une explosion de feux d'artifice. (j'en ai d'ailleurs jamais vu mais c'est ainsi que je me l'imagine). Il y a des fraises, des framboises, des mûres, des groseilles, des myrtilles, des morceaux de pêches, de pommes et de poires. Les quatre saisons sont dans mon bol. Je ne touche à rien. Pas parce que je n'ai pas faim, comme la veille. Mais parce que j'ai trop peur d'abîmer cette œuvre d'art. Je lève mes yeux vers le cuisinier et ne peut m'empêcher de lui lancer un grand sourire.

C'est Charles. Et il ne semble plus triste. Il me dit que bientôt, je rencontrerais Hank et qu'il ne faudra pas que je sois choquée par son apparence. Je me demande bien de quoi il parle mais je suis à présent absorbée à jouer avec ma cuillère. En fait, c'est un vaisseau qui va attaquer la base ennemie (la boîte de céréale) puis va se réfugier dans les camps des rebelles (le lavabo). Ensuite, ils vont se faire attaquer vicieusement par une armée zombie (des morceaux de sucres) et vont aller demander de l'aide à... Ho... Une grosse peluche toute bleue vient de faire son apparition. C'est un croisement entre un chat et un ours. Bleu. Il est tout bleu. Je lâche ma cuillère sous la surprise. Un cri monte dans ma gorge. Ok j'en peux plus je le laisse s'échapper. La créature semble apeurée devant mon couinement misérable. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher. Alors je lui demande. Est-ce que je peux te caresser la main ? Car maintenant c'est décidé, Hank sera mon plus grand doudou. Depuis ce jour, je ne le quitte plus. Discrètement, je passe un doigt sur la fourrure qui parsème ses doigts avec curiosité. Je trouve ça fascinant. Hank aussi. Il est vrai que cela doit surprendre un bon nombre de gens de le voir ainsi mais moi, je trouve ça génial ! Et je ne peux m'abstenir de le faire remarquer.

Je ne pense plus à ma mère. Encore moins à mon père. Ni à Léméço ou encore à mes autres camarades de classe. Il n'y a plus que Charles, Sean, Alex et Hank. Et aussi une femme un peu étrange aux cheveux bruns qui parait vivre dans un monde parallèle au notre. Alex m'a un jour dit qu'elle s'appelait Moira mais qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien qui aille au delà de ses trois ans et que Charles l'avait hébergé par culpabilité. Elle hante les couloirs en bégayant des phrases étranges. Parfois je la croise alors je me cache derrière une porte. De temps en temps, je la suis discrètement. Je deviens la chasseuse au milieu de la savane, et elle, l'autruche blessée que je dois pister pour trouver ses petits. Sauf qu'au bout de cinq minutes, ça me gave déjà et je vais rejoindre Hank dans son laboratoire. Je lui demande si Moira a toujours été comme ça. De nouveau, personne ne me répond. Faut dire qu'il a l'air vachement concentré. Alors je m'amuse à tourner autours de la table où travaille Hank en courant.

Ma vision se brouille car je vais vite. J'ai l'impression d'être partout en même temps. C'est vraiment très étrange ! Puis je m'entraîne, allant plus loin. Une seconde je suis dans le laboratoire, l'autre dans le parc, l'autre dans le bureau de Charle, l'autre dans la cuisine, l'autre dans la bibliothèque. Cette sensation est tout simplement grisante. Sauf lorsque quelqu'un ouvre la porte et que je m'encastre dedans. Cinq secondes en pleine tronche. On peut dire que ça fait mal. J'ai une pensée émue pour mes pots de yaourt qui se retrouveront bientôt tout seul dans ma chambre. Qui s'occupera d'eux quand je serais morte ? Sauf que je ne suis pas morte. Pas encore. Je joue l'agonie en me tordant sur le sol mais je ne ressens pas la douleur. Faut dire que j'ai la peau dure. Bon donc, je roule par terre en gémissant. Sean m'aide à me relever et me console. Il me promet de m'acheter un pot de yaourt. Mais je me désintéresse quelques minutes de lui car derrière se trouve un étrange petit garçon. C'est la première fois que je vois ça (c'est vraiment une sacrée journée aujourd'hui). Sa peau est brune comme le chocolat au lait avec des iris totalement noires. Je suis sure qu'il doit être comédien de Bollywood. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. Sean, arrête de me demander de dire mon prénom, ça me gêne. Bon, ok. C'est bien parce que c'est toi qui le demande.

_Louisa._


	3. Prologue II

**Prologue II**

Mon histoire commence par un viol. C'est ainsi que je suis né. Un bâtard qui n'avait que pour but de bousiller la vie de ma génitrice. Le pire est que, cette petite voix qui me murmure la Vérité, ne lésine jamais dans les détails. Cela me donne envie de m'arracher la tête contre un mur, de hurler comme un fou juste pour la faire taire. Mais je sais que c'est inutile. La vérité blesse, la vérité fait mal. Elle est l'éradicatrice de l'innocence. J'ai toujours vécu avec la Chuchoteuse. C'est ainsi que je l'ai appelée au fil des ans. Je ne peux ignorer les secrets, les réponses et les savoirs. La connaissance absolue est en moi. _Je _suis la connaissance.

On l'a très vite découvert malgré les précautions que je prenais. Heureusement que la crainte et la servitude à l'égard des dieux sont prépondérantes dans ma culture, surtout envers les enfants spéciaux. Siamois, albinos, dégénéré... Mutant. Les offrandes se succèdent aux prières. Je suis là, assis, observant ce peuple qui s'amasse à mes pieds. Mon impassibilité si peu « enfant » fait peur. Certains pensent même que je suis un _deva_. Cette vie horripilante de richesse et de sourires obséquieux me rend malade. Il me faut donc attendre... Les attendre. Ils sont ma lueur d'espoir, malgré tout ce qui ternit ma vie dans l'instant présent. La Chuchoteuse, de sa voix mielleuse, me renseigne de temps en temps pour ronger mon ennui. Leurs visages, leurs noms, leurs envies, leurs vies, leurs futurs, leurs morts... Mes mains viennent s'enfouir à travers mes cheveux, essayant en vain de me tirer de cette horrible migraine.

Une petite fille s'approche de moi, une lueur d'espoir peint sur le visage. Elle veut savoir si son père rentrera à la maison. Non. Il ne reviendra jamais car il a refait sa vie avec une autre femme, un autre enfant, dans un autre pays. Sauf que la réponse reste au plus profond de ma gorge. Le pouvoir engendrer des milliers de possibilités futures en une seule parole m'effraie. Alors je ne dis rien, le fixant impavidement. Son sourire timide s'affaisse et elle me tourne le dos. Je soupire et continue à fixer l'horizon. Plus que quelques minutes et je pourrais enfin les voir. Alex tiendra la valise de Sean et Sean aura le nez plongé entre ses cartes pour y chercher une quelconque information dans ces entrelacs de chemin. Je les vois déjà. Je sais déjà comment et de quoi ils parleront. Tout m'est accessible. Derrière moi, je sens ma mère et mon oncle s'agiter. Ils doivent sûrement sentir ma fébrilité. Mon départ est inéluctable et ils le savent. Le regard peiné de Miher sur ma nuque me picote l'épiderme de sa pointe brûlante. Il me craint mais accepte ma présence que par pur profit. Dire que dans quelques années, il finira proxénète. Ça me dégoûte. Je voudrais le pousser sous une voiture ou encore l'étouffer avec son coussin pendant qu'il dort. Sauf que cela me rapporterait que des ennuis.

Je lance un caillou au loin pour essayer de chasses ces pensées de mon esprit. Plus que deux minutes... Le ciel se teinte d'orangées. Le même teinte que les cheveux de Sean. Celui-ci arrive dans mon champ de vision. Il semble paisible mais je sais que c'est une apparence. Il est nerveux, comme chaque fois qu'il va chercher un mutant. La peur du rejet raisonne en lui. Je me lève lentement, époussetant mon pantalon de lin. Ils sont là, devant moi. Je leur souris, bienveillant. J'ai l'impression d'être vieux... Si vieux...

« Alex Summer et Sean Cassidy … Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

La surprise éclate sur leur visage. Ils se lancent un regard puis se penchent vers moi, curieux. Ils me posent des questions, calmement. Mes réponses les rassurent. Je sais quoi leur dire et finalement, je me tourne vers ma mère. Miher lui presse l'épaule, comme pour l'inciter à faire quelque chose. Mais elle ne fait rien, préférant me sourire doucement. Son amour suinte de son corps. Elle n'a pourtant pas pu me le montrer durant toute ma vie auprès d'elle. Je hausse les épaules. Cette vie n'est plus la mienne. Je dois aider ceux qui ont besoin de mon aide. Tel est le destin. Un sourire étire mes lèvres, narquois.

Je sais tout.  
>Je sais que cette histoire n'est qu'une élucubration fantomatique d'une auteure. Je sais que ma vie ne prend forme que lorsqu'un lecteur passe ses yeux sur ces lignes. Je ne suis pas réellement là, tout en l'étant vraiment. Le monde est une accumulation infinie de strates de récits qui s'anime à chaque lecture. Et je sais que, si je dois faire tout cela, c'est parce que on l'a décidé ainsi. Je ne suis qu'un pion sur un étrange échiquier, noir et blanc. Que se soit de plastique, d'encre ou de papier, on me modèle sous les envies. La connaissance peut faire peur et pourtant, elle est indéniablement là. C'est une chose qu'il me faut d'accepter, sinon je sais que la folie pourrait se répandre en moi tel un poison. J'ai vécu mille vies et je suis à la fois mort. Je suis là et je suis aussi ici. Je suis l'esprit d'un dieu, éclairé et lucide. Sans sentiment peut-être. Un surhomme.<p>

« - Vous savez donc tout professeur. Je vous ai raconté pourquoi et comment je suis arrivé ici. »

Mon regard se plonge dans celui de Charles. Une lueur d'avidité illumine ses iris. Il aimerait ce savoir... Savoir si son ami reviendra. Si un jour il le reverra. Ses questions tourbillonnent dans son esprit, le torturent lentement. Mais il se retient. Avec peine, certes. Mais il se retient. Il n'ose même plus poser de question, tendu. Finalement, je viens lui mettre une main rassurante sur son front, prenant appui sur la table pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

« - Tout se passera bien. »

Mes paroles lui redonnent vigueur et je sens que c'est ce qu'il faudra faire. Essayer de sauver cet homme. Essayer de sauver celui qui l'a rendu dans un tel état. Je finis par sortir du bureau, sans un mot de plus ni de regard en arrière. L'amour rend idiot et faible. C'est connu. Pourtant, je ne ressens que de la pitié envers lui. Et je me rappelle, dans un dernier sursaut de nostalgie, que je ne viens d'entamer que ma dixième année d'existence.


	4. Send me a song

**Chapitre 1 : SEND ME A SONG  
><strong>

L'air frais du mois de novembre lui emplissait les poumons à chaque respiration. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement malgré la présence de mitaines, posés telles des pattes d'araignée sur les roues de son fauteuil roulant. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles. De cet homme si froid qui avait pourtant été autrefois son ami. Cet anniversaire remplissait Charles de tristesse. Il avait échoué là où, pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait consacré corps et âme. Surtout son corps puisque à présent, une partie de celui-ci ne lui répondait plus. L'homme avait depuis lors, replacé ses objectifs dans d'autres buts plus lucratifs. Repêcher les jeunes mutants pour leur apprendre à mieux contrôler leurs pouvoirs par exemple. Bien sur, il fallait commencer quelque part et ce fut Louisa et Vidyaranya les premiers à rentrer dans l'Institut. Ce dernier était justement à ses côtés, sans qu'il ne l'ai remarqué une fois encore. Le petit garçon savait marcher aussi silencieusement qu'un félin, bien que cela n'ait rien à voir avec sa mutation. Ses yeux d'un noir profond scruta le visage du professeur, emplis d'une intelligence presque dérangeante. Cela ne faisait que sept jours qu'il séjournait au manoir mais on aurait pu pensé qu'il y habitait depuis toujours. Chaque chambre, chaque habitude, chaque couloir, rien n'avait de secret pour lui. C'était à la fois son don et sa malédiction. Charles lui lança un sourire rassurant et pivota le buste pour lui faire face.

« Comment vas-tu Vidy ? »

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et vint s'installer sur le sol, apparemment insensible aux cailloux qui s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire. Il était la plupart du temps secret, réservant ses paroles qu'à de rare occasion. Louisa était évidemment son contraire, profitant du mutisme de son compagnon de jeux pour l'assaillir de ses piaillements intempestifs. Ils se complétaient, s'amusait à penser le télépathe avec tendresse. Comme ils se complétaient lui et Erik auparavant. Cette pensée le replongea dans la mélancolie. Cela n'échappa visiblement pas à Vidyaranya qui posa sa minuscule paume sur celle plus grande de son aîné. Son esprit à la fois calme et froid apaisa Charles. Ces enfants étaient une véritable bénédiction pour sa propre survie. Finalement, l'indien fit la moue et répondit à la question il y a longtemps prononcée par le professeur.

« Je vais très bien. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas. Louisa s'inquiète et deviens très vite irritable lorsqu'elle sent que tu n'es pas en pleine forme. Pour elle, tu es un ersatz maternel. Alors fais attention à ton pouvoir et ce que tu fais ressentir aux autres. »

Le ton était sans appel. Il y régnait un léger embrun d'aigreur, sûrement le résultat d'un trop long contact avec la mutante hyperactive. Charles baissa la tête tout en se pinçant les lèvres. La présence de cet être à la connaissance illimitée le rendait tout simplement nerveux, bien qu'il ait à peine atteint son adolescence. Vidy étira ses lèvres dans un semblant de sourire puis jeta un coup d'œil vers la parabole géante recouverte par une légère végétation, maintenant que celle-ci soit totalement hors-service. Cette chose de métal était pour Charles une véritable torture visuelle.

« Tu devrais la détruire si cela te fait si mal de la voir. »  
>« Je... »<br>« Oui je sais. Tu veux conserver tout les objets qui te permet de garder un contact avec _lui_. Mais tu ne trouves pas cela pathétique ? »  
>« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette discutions a lieu puisque tu sais déjà tout. »<br>« De toute façon, il fallait que cette discutions ait lieu. Elle était inévitable. »  
>« Notre destin est donc tout tracé ? »<br>« Exact. Puisque je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer prochainement. Et voire plus loin. »  
>« Ce qui veut dire que, quoi que j'aurais pu faire, Erik serait parti ? »<br>« Cette prise de tête est absolument inutile. Le passé est le passé. Maintenant, il faut en subir les conséquences. Tout le monde est confronté par ses choix et ses séquelles. De toute façon... Je pense que Hank veux te voir. »

Vidyaranya se releva puis épousseta son pantalon, laissant derrière lui un télépathe plongé dans de sombres pensées. Sans un mot, il rejoignit Louisa qui était en train d'épier sans aucune gêne apparente un rouquin embrasser un blondinet dans un coin de couloir.

De son côté, Charles avait abandonné le parapet pour rentrer à l'intérieur de sa demeure. Ses roues crissèrent doucement lorsqu'il arriva sur la boiserie mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il traversa le hall pour arriver à la bibliothèque qui était étrangement vide. Un livre avait été jeté à la va-vite sur le sol, comme si son propriétaire venait de le laisser ainsi derrière lui pour s'enfuir. L'homme se pencha pour le prendre. Difficilement mais sûrement, il arriva à s'en saisir. La couverture lui était inconnue. C'était un cuir usé dont le titre doré avait été effacé avec le temps. Il l'ouvrit et fut surpris de voir que certains mots avaient été entouré au crayon. Fébrilement, Charles se dirigea vers son bureau, le livre posé sur les genoux. Lorsqu'il fut devant la table, ses mains vinrent fouiller son capharnaüm pour y déloger un stylo et une feuille de papier vierge. Une demi-heure plus tard, le professeur avait retranscris tout les mots entourés à l'intérieur du bouquin. Son souffle se bloqua au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il comprit qui venait de lui transmettre ce message.

« Raven... » mumura-t-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

_Cher Charles.  
>Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelle après tant de temps mais il faut dire qu'Erik ne m'a pas donné l'occasion d'avoir une seule minute de temps libre. Nous sommes perpétuellement en vadrouille, sans même savoir où nous allons véritablement. Finalement, je ne sais pas quel est notre but. Nous sommes des fugitifs. J'ai envie de te revoir. Tu me manques horriblement. Et je pense que ça vaut aussi pour lui. Je l'entends murmurer ton nom la nuit. Je vais essayer de revenir. S'il te plaît, ne me renie pas. Tendrement. Ta sœur.<em>

Une larme vint perler le long de la joue du télépathe, se perdant ensuite sur la feuille de papier. Ce message était un appel à l'aide mais Charles savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire si Raven ne faisait rien de son coté pour réapparaître. Il reposa la « lettre » sur le bureau et posa ses mains contre son visage congestionné par la douleur et la tristesse. Mais une pensée le fit sursauter. Qui avait mis ce livre là ? Si c'était sa sœur, il aurait sûrement ressenti sa présence. Évidemment, il y aurait eu aussi la présence du casque inhibiteur qui changeait la donne. Erik ? Raven ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Le professeur se mordit la lèvre de frustration. Il eut cependant un doute. Sans abandonner le livre, il prit la direction du salon, ayant repéré l'esprit de la personne avec qui il voulait parler.

« Louisa ? Où es-tu cachée ? » Cria Charles en rentrant à l'intérieur de la pièce, cherchant du regard la petite fille.

Cette dernière s'échappa d'un des fauteuils en hurlant de rire, faisant sursauter son tuteur. Elle s'arracha au meuble avec souplesse et moins d'une seconde après, se retrouva à coté de la chaise roulante.

« Je suis là ! » Dit-elle en affichant un sourire éblouissant, découvrant ainsi ses dents soigneusement rangées.

Charles la prit sur les genoux, geste que la fillette appréciait plus que tout.

« Dis moi Louisa. Est-ce que tu reconnais ce bouquin ? »

« Oui ! »

Elle ne dit rien de plus, jouant avec le col du professeur avec amusement.

« Et qui te l'a donné ? »  
>« Ben... C'est toi . » Répondit Louisa, perplexe.<p>

Charles fronça les sourcils, creusant vainement dans sa mémoire pour essayer de se rappeler quand il avait fait cela. Mais rien ne lui vint dans l'immédiat. Il se décida alors de fouiller un instant dans les souvenirs de la petite fille, espérant ainsi comprendre la situation. Ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois. Son visage souriant. Sa main tendant un livre. Un éclat de chagrin au fond de ses pupilles. Et cependant... Il sut. Il sut que c'était Raven.

« Quand est ce que Ra... que je le t'ai donné, ma puce ? »  
>« C'était hier après-midi et je jouais près de la parabole. »<br>« Mon dieu ! Mais tu sais bien que c'est interdit d'aller là-bas ! »  
>« Hier tu disais que c'était pas grave. Tu m'as donné le livre et m'a demandé de le mettre à bibliothèque. Sauf que j'ai pas eu le temps de le mettre correctement car je jouais à cache-cache avec Sean. En fait, tout à commencer quand Alex s'est.. ».<p>

Le télépathe n'écoutait déjà plus, perdu dans ses pensées. Tout cela arrivait trop vite. Bien sur, il était heureux de savoir que sa sœur était en bonne santé et que, selon ses dires, viendrait peut-être lui rendre visite. Mais l'angoisse grimpait, tel un serpent sinueux au creux de son ventre.

* * *

><p>Hank posa délicatement l'éprouvette sur son socle et s'empara de ses notes en fronçant les sourcils. Il devait absolument profiter du calme plus que bénéfique que lui procurait l'absence de la mutante à la super-vitesse. Cette dernière l'épuisait, à croire qu'elle lui pompait son énergie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en lasse. Alors qu'il allait souligner une de ses phrases d'un stylo rouge, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le scientifique releva la tête et gronda un « entrez » vibrant. Son poil se hérissa légèrement en voyant la bouille de Louisa mais se calma de suite le professeur X fit son apparition. La chaise roulante glissa doucement sur le parquet, crissant de temps en temps sur les lattes inégales. L'homme semblait nerveux, bien que cela soit un euphémisme. Ses mains tremblaient sur les rayons en forme de X de ses roues, glissant de temps en temps sur le métal. Il brandit un livre d'un air dément, comme si celui-ci s'était soudain mais à vouloir lui insuffler un savoir qui l'aurait rendu totalement dingue.<p>

« Un problème ? »

D'une voix calme mais tremblante, le professeur lui expliqua. Raven. Le livre. Son message. Et puis l'espoir aussi. Indicible. Hank prit délicatement l'objet de tout ces questionnements et le feuilleta d'un air concentré. Une griffe longea une phrase. Il eut un soupir. Autours d'eux, Louisa sautillait avec joie, ne comprenant pas du tout dans quel état étaient les deux mutants.

« Et quoi, vous pensez qu'elle va revenir ? C'est peut-être un piège. »  
>« Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. C'est toujours ma sœur. Je ne les ai pas jeté hors de chez moi. Ils sont toujours la bienvenue ici. »<br>« Mais vous leur avez fait comprendre que vous n'êtes pas du même avis qu'eux. Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils reviendront ici sans aucune arrière pensée ? »  
>« J'ai encore de l'espoir. »<br>« Moi aussi, mais je reste réaliste. »

Charles secoua la tête, déterminé. Entre temps, il s'était mis face à la fenêtre et observait la parabole avec un visage fermé. Il avait attendu. Des jours et des jours sans que ses espérances ne soient récompensées. Hésitation entre vengeance et amour. Qu'allait-il faire lorsqu'il allait revoir son ami ? L'accueillir ? Lui envoyer des pierres au visage ? Fallait-il seulement qu'il vienne. Le manipulateur de métal, bien que connu dans ses plus profonds secrets, restait toujours un mystère pour le télépathe. Erik avait évolué et depuis, ses pensées lui avaient été cachées. Et les paroles qu'il avait prononcé sur cette maudite plage tournaient toujours à l'intérieur de sa tête, telle une mélopée écœurante qui lui remontait à la gorge en un liquide âcre et amer.

_Je te veux à mes côtés.  
><em>

À cet instant là, Charles aurait tant aimé lire dans l'esprit de son ami. Ancien ami en fait. Apparemment, le souhait d'Erik sur sa présence ne tenait que si ils étaient du même avis. Ce qui, le télépathe s'était juré, ne se passerait jamais. L'un ou l'autre devait céder. Ou aucun des deux. Mais en tout cas, ce n'allait pas être Charles.

« Il pourrait attaquer Louisa ou Vidy. » gronda Hank en posant sa patte griffue sur la tête de la petite fille qui s'était accrochée à sa jambe.

« Eri... Magneto ne ferait jamais de mal à un mutant. »  
>« Veuillez m'excuser mais c'est de sa faute si vous êtes en chaise roulante. »<br>« Ce n'était pas intentionnel. »  
>« Pourquoi vous a-t-il laissé tomber alors ? »<br>« Je pense que l'on devrait couper court à cette discutions. Je vais demander à Sean d'aller préparer leurs chambres. Au cas où. »

Charles sortit sans remarquer que sa jeune pupille le suivait comme son ombre. Il avait bien trop de préoccupation dans sa tête. Cependant, il dut revenir sur terre lorsqu'elle se mit devant lui, bien en évidence, les yeux étincelants.

« On va avoir des invités ? »

* * *

><p>Louisa ne put s'empêcher de glousser en se tordant à travers ses draps totalement défaits par sa joie hystérique. Plusieurs fois elle manqua de tomber mais son pouvoir l'en évitait gracieusement. Pendant un instant, son corps s'immobilisa sans que son esprit daigne se calmer. Ses doigts pianotèrent avec nervosité sur son journal intime (qui ressemblait plutôt à un fouillis de papiers multicolores où quelques fleurs séchées y dépassait). Dans sa tête, une litanie dansait. Ils allaient avoir des invités. Ils allaient avoir des invités. Ils allaient... C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici. <em>Sept jours, treize heures et quarante-huit secondes, <em>lui aurait répondu placidement Vidyaranya si il était à côté d'elle. Elle se fichait bien des chiffres, des nombres ou même du temps. Tout ce qu'il comptait était que c'était la première fois. Et que les premières fois sont toujours les meilleures. Louisa se rappelait très bien de ses premières fois. Toutes magnifiques. Premier livre. Premier pot de yaourt. Premier bisou sur la joue. Premier baptême de l'eau. Première écharpe jaune à fleurs bleues. Après, l'effet s'estompe. La deuxième est moins savoureuse que la première car la surprise n'est plus, le bonheur s'est déjà goûté. Ainsi ce sera la première et merveilleuse fois que l'Institut Xavier aura des invités. La jeune fille se redressa à moitié pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas. Elle se rappela un instant le visage contrit, apeuré et surtout passionné du professeur. Toutes ces émotions en si peu de temps. La curiosité de la mutante avait été titillée. Qu'est ce qui le rendait comme ça. Les invités sûrement. C'est toujours stressant d'en avoir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse crier son bonheur (et filer une crise cardiaque à Hank qui avait, malgré sa robustesse, un cœur délicat), Louisa entendit plusieurs bruits de bas près de sa porte. Avec sa rapidité légendaire, mutation aurait corrigé Charles, elle se retrouva dans le couloir, ses yeux balayant le corridor pour y trouver la source du bruit. Personne. Une moue amusée se peignit sur le visage éclairé de Louisa.

« On veut jouer à cache-cache ? » piailla-t-elle de sa voix aiguë.

Un frisson dans l'air la fit se retourner mais elle ne vit toujours rien. Prise dans le jeux, la mutante se permit de courir jusqu'à la chambre de son ami pour y trouver une réponse. Bien que jouette, elle n'aimait perdre son temps à savoir quoi chercher. Et la seule personne qui savait tout était Vidy. Vidy machin chouette. Trop compliqué à retenir son nom... D'un geste ample du bras, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de l'indien. Celui-ci était assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, paisible et silencieux. Bien sûr, il l'attendait. Il savait qu'elle allait venir. Tout comme il connaissait déjà sa question. Ainsi que sa réponse.

« Raven Darkholme. »  
>« Pardon ? »<br>« C'est la personne que tu cherchais sans savoir qui c'était. Elle est un très bon camoufleur et toi une piètre chasseuse. Elle n'a pas envie que l'on sache qu'elle est là. Il est même étonnant que Charles ne l'ait pas encore trouvé, n'est ce pas ? Un casque qui cache ses pensées. Astucieux. »  
>« Tu parles encore tout seul Vidy. C'est une invité donc. Il faut aller l'accueillir. Elle aime le riz bouilli avec du colorant bleu ? »<p>

L'indien ne s'occupait déjà plus de la jeune fille et était sorti sur la terrasse, un pli soucieux sur son front. Son regard se fit lointain, comme si il voulait capter quelque chose dans le paysage. Sur le moment, Louisa trouva que son ami avait beaucoup de classe. Elle le suivit jusqu'à se trouver au rebord du balcon, prenant appui sur le bastingage. Un silence étrange, et un peu surréaliste sachant que l'un des deux enfants ne vivait jamais sans s'arrêter de parler une seconde, s'installa. Au loin, ils purent entrapercevoir une fumée rouge s'échapper d'entre les arbres qui recouvraient une partie du parc entourant le manoir. Ils entendirent un cri, probablement Alex puisque celui-ci était en train de courir vers l'endroit d'où provenait la volute sanguine. Vidyaranya prit un air grave, restant aussi immobile qu'une statue de glace. À ses côtés, l'autre enfant observait, tout aussi muette et figée. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère avait changé, plus lourd et plombé qu'avant. Comme si tout l'Institut s'était tendu à l'extrême, n'attendant qu'un seul instant pour exploser. Ils virent ensuite Charles sortir et crier quelque chose au blond. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un « _calme toi_ » puis à un « _ne fais pas ça_» mais l'autre homme était déjà loin.

Vidyaranya prit la main de l'autre petite fille qui le suivit avec docilité, sans trop comprendre la situation. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre sans que leurs doigts se détachent, englués par l'urgence de la situation. À peine une minute après, ils se retrouvèrent à côté de Charles, aussi livide qu'un mort. Louisa voulut poser une question mais l'indien la coupa d'un regard. Au loin, une silhouette se profilait dans l'horizon. Alex se mit devant eux, protecteur.

Louisa se demanda de quoi on voulait la protéger.  
>Mais elle ne put le savoir.<br>L'homme était devant eux.


	5. South Park Circus

**Chapitre 2 :SOUTH PARK CIRCUS **

Des murs noirs aussi froid que la mort l'entouraient, elle, si pure et rayonnante qu'un diamant brillant sous la lumière du soleil. La pièce semblait cependant engloutir cette blancheur, aspirant son énergie petit à petit. Mais la fierté d'Emma faisait en sorte que jamais, au grand jamais, sa faiblesse ne soit révélée. Bien que de constitution assez fine, son corps ne lui avait jamais autant paru aussi maigre. Ses os ressortaient en pointe, lui modelant le visage d'une cruauté encore plus flagrante. Cependant, sa beauté n'en était point altérée. La force altière des années passées auprès d'un des plus puissant mutant résidait toujours à l'intérieur de ses pupilles. Il lui avait fallu du temps. Beaucoup de temps pour se forger autant de froideur. Tel un iceberg qui se recouvrait peu à peu de couches glacées. Tout avait commencé avec Winston et Hazel Frost, de feu ses parents. Elle s'en souvenait brièvement mais de ce qu'elle en savait... il n'y en avait rien à tirer. Seule, il avait fallu combattre. Pas comme Lehnsherr, évidemment. Les drames de la vie différaient selon chacun. Mais il avait fallu se battre, bec et ongle, pour être arrivée là où elle en était. Reine Blanche... Un nom en effet mais qui signifiait tant pour elle. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, ce pseudonyme n'était point un surnom donné à la va-vite pour cacher sa véritable identité. La Reine Blanche était un grade...

_Tour Rouge,Blanche et Noire.  
>Fou Blanc et Noir.<br>Reine Rouge, Blanche et Noire.  
>Roi Rouge, Blanc et Noir.<em>

Et enfin... le Lord Impérial... Sebastien Shaw. Klaus Schmidt. Son maître, son tuteur, son amant. Une grimace déforma le visage de la femme à cette pensée. Tout comme son nom, la Reine Blanche n'avait été qu'un pion manipulé entre les doigts habiles du perfide mutant. D'un geste inutile de la main, elle fit rejeter une mèche de sa chevelure dorée qui venait lui caresser la joue. Il fut un temps où tout ceci l'aurait fait paniquer : La prison, la solitude, le rejet. Elle se serait sûrement déchirée la peau des flancs tant la peur lui rongerait l'esprit, au lieu de se préoccuper un temps soit peu de sa chevelure. Un sourire fin s'étira sur ses lèvres pâles. Elle pouvait entendre de loin les pensées angoissées des deux agents lui faisant face, juste derrière la vitre sans teint. Une guerre entre deux si grandes nations, il y avait de quoi. Mais leur perception si obtuse des événements l'amusa : Ce massacre n'était qu'un profit tiré à leur insu. Pour une fois dans son existence, Emma se sentit maître d'elle-même alors qu'assurément, sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un seul fil. Mais c'était ça, l'élément déclencheur. L'approche inexorable de la mort la rendait plus résistante.

Ses doigts s'entrecroisèrent dix longs et secs doigts exsangues autours duquel seule une peau diaphane recouvrait son ossature. On aurait presque pu croire qu'ils allaient se briser sous la tension. Emma inspira profondément puis releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit un vacarme de métal se déchirant lui assourdir les oreilles. Puis ce fut de nouveau le silence. La porte valdingua à l'autre bout de la pièce aussi facilement que si elle avait été faite de carton. La femme se releva fièrement, son masque éternel de dédain lui crispant les zygomatiques des joues. Ses jambes tremblèrent un peu sous l'effort presque surnaturel qu'elle devait fournir pour rester debout mais elle tint miraculeusement sur place.

« Erik je présume... »  
>« Je préfère... Magneto. »<p>

* * *

><p>Ils étaient à présent tous réunis, assis autours de la table basse du Hellfire Club où régnait un silence de mort malgré le bruit assourdissant que produisait la musique dans la pièce adjacente. Emma toisa froidement les femme ailée. Malgré leur nouvelle alliance, la télépathe n'avait pas oublié à quelle vitesse ses coéquipiers lui avaient tourné le dos une fois en prison. Et surtout comment Angel avait pris sa place. Son regard assassin glissa jusqu'à rencontrer celui de leur nouveau chef. Le monstre de Frankenstein. Ce dernier avait conscience qu'il tenait une bombe à retardement entre ses mains et elle se demanda un instant si l'homme allait mener à bien sa mission : celle de trouver un objectif assez alléchant pour que les mutants acceptent toujours de le suivre. Un fantôme de sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Emma qui finit par prendre la parole.<p>

« Je sais que je te suis reconnaissante mais sache qu'une fois ma dette remplie, je partirai d'ici et que vous m'oublierez. Tous. Et toutes. » dit-elle d'une voix à la fois douce et menaçante.

L'allemand ne répondit pas, se pinçant simplement les lèvres avec ennui. Il s'était douté qu'avec cette femme, rien n'aurait été simple. Mais le temps et les preuves allaient faire son effet. Raven se leva, nue et bleue, aussi naturelle qu'un animal sauvage. Elle posa un dossier épais sur la table où les yeux se baissèrent dessus. Sans que les autres ne se concernent, se fut Emma qui le prit et le feuilleta.

« Voilà pourquoi je vous ai réuni. » prononça clairement Magneto. « Ceci est la base de donnée d'une industrie de papier qui, à première vue, devait être fermé depuis 1948. Sauf qu'après vérification, j'ai découvert quelque chose de bien plus grave que du simple papier. Quelque chose qui pourrait mener à notre perte si nous les laissons agir. »

Emma fronça les sourcils en parcourant rapidement le dossier.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé de si inquiétant ? » demanda Azazael avec son accent russe et grave. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lui répondit avec gravité.  
>« Une organisation utiliserait l'ancienne usine comme couverture pour pratiquer des expériences sur des personnes présentant des symptômes surnaturels... Les raisons sont pour l'instant trop obscures pour savoir qu'ils sont et depuis quand ils le font. »<br>« Notre objectif est de localiser l'auteur de ce groupe. Et éliminer la source du mal. »  
>« Et que ferons-nous des autres mutants ? Nous ne sommes pas un centre d'aide hospitalier. » souligna placidement Azazael.<br>« Je vais créer une confrérie. Avec ou non votre autorisation. Nous devons nous regrouper pour une meilleure efficacité. Il est temps à présent de faire abstraction de nos petits différents pour nous tourner vers notre véritable ennemi : les humains. »

L'attention était à présent totalement centrée sur Magneto. Chacun arborait une mine préoccupée et se tut durant de longues minutes. Tous ne purent qu'approuver les plans du manipulateur de métal. Ils avaient besoin d'un leader, bien que l'idée même ait pu être dégradante. Azazael et Riptide hochèrent la tête automatiquement, mû par le même réflexe de survie. Ils avaient servis et obéis depuis leur enfance. Cela n'allait pas s'arrêter de si tôt. Ainsi, ils furent bientôt suivi par Angel qui n'avait en aucun cas envie de se retrouver toute seule, sans aucun allié à ses côtés. La survie. Encore et toujours. Il ne resta ainsi plus qu'Emma, impassible et stoïque. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de remettre ses idées en place. Elle se sentait si fatiguée, si fatiguée de courir, de chercher, de tuer, de mentir. Mais qu'allait-il lui rester si elle partait ? La jeune femme, qui ne se trouva plus si jeune à l'instant, crispa ses poings sur ses cuisses puis fusilla à nouveau les autres du regard, comme si (et c'était en partie vrai) de leur faute si elle se retrouvait dans cette situation.

« C'est d'accord. Je te suis, _sweetheart_. Mais j'espère pour vous que vous avez un plan en béton. »

* * *

><p>Mystique ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière elle, s'avançant ainsi vers le bureau de l'allemand qui, depuis quelques minutes, étaient en train de relire ses dossiers avec la ferme intention de les connaître par cœur. Son visage était en partie recouvert par le casque de Schmidt, rendant ses traits encore plus soucieux. La mutante croisa les bras et attendit que l'homme se rende compte de sa présence. Ce ne fut qu'après de longue minute qu'il daigna relever son regard vers elle. De longues cernes retraçaient la courbure de ses joues et il sembla un instant avoir pris des années en plus. Mystique se mordit les lèvres, oubliant quelques instants ce qu'elle voulait lui demander. La peine qu'elle avait réussi à cacher ces derniers mois repointait à la surface et apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à subir ce supplice. Malgré son envie d'indépendance, la métamorphe ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier le visage crispé de douleur et de tristesse de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son frère.<p>

« Nous partirons dans trois jours. Et nous ne reviendrons plus ici. Il faut brûler cet endroit. »  
>« Si tu comptes brûler chaque endroit où nous passons, on ne va pas être tranquille très longtemps avec les autorités. C'est déjà étrange que la CIA se soit tenu à carreau jusqu'à maintenant. »<p>

Ils savaient tout les deux ce que cela signifiait. Charles avait mis son grain de sel dans cette affaire. Il y avait de fortes probabilités que le télépathe ait effacé toutes traces de leur existence, leur permettant ainsi de courir les rues sans aucun problème. Cette idée même rendait Erik malade. Comme si son ancien ami, en supprimant les souvenirs ou les dossiers sur son compte, voulait lui aussi oublier son existence.

« Quel est véritablement notre but dans tout ça ? À part errer de ville en ville, chercher des mutants même pas redevables et détruire des institutions qui se reforment une semaine après... Ce que nous faisons, c'est comme essayer de brûler un iceberg avec une seule allumette par jour. » clama soudainement Mystique.

« Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'autre si nous ne sommes que deux ? Les humains sont en alerte. Ils savent qu'il va se passer quelque chose, comme le gibier qui flaire le danger. La victoire ne viendra que lorsque tout les hommes mourront. Et cette victoire ne viendra pas en quelques années. Il se peut même que ça prennent des décennies. Alors ne t'étonne pas si rien de grandiose ne se passe maintenant. »

« Je croyais justement que tu voulais faire des _actes grandioses_! Détruire les mœurs, tuer le noyau de la société. Où est ton esprit combatif ? »

Mystique avait finit par gesticuler dans tout les sens, furieuse.

« La dernière fois que j'ai utilisé mon esprit combatif, mon meilleur ami s'est pris une balle dans le dos et m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne me voulait plus à ses côtés. »  
>« Erik, tu sais bien que... »<br>« C'est Magneto à présent. Laisse moi tranquille. Je dois encore réfléchir sur les démarches à suivre. »

La métamorphe soupira en se détournant, ne voulant plus se confronter avec l'homme en qui elle portait le plus d'espérance. Il était pour le moment sa seule famille et sa fierté prendrait un trop grand coup si elle devait revenir vers Charles. Ce dernier lui manquait. Horriblement. Et elle se demanda avec épouvante si son frère était encore en vie, après une année complète sans avoir pris de nouvelle de lui. La culpabilité la prit à la gorge. Il fallait qu'elle aille le voir. Avec ou sans la permission d'Er... _Magneto. _Ce dernier n'avait plus prononcé le nom de l'autre homme depuis un an. Et il semblait encore avoir assez de force pour les prochaines années de son existence.

* * *

><p>Le plan était simple, où le mot destruction et tuer revenaient souvent. Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de l'usine, Mystique ayant déjà fait un repérage. L'intérieur de l'industrie ne contenait plus que des ruines de machines inutilisées, mangées par la rouille et les végétaux. Les fenêtres, dont le verre usé et brisé rappelait des crocs de neige sales, laissaient une brise inespérée dans l'air étouffant. Ce fut par là que les mutants rentrèrent avec précaution, regardant autours d'eux pour y repérer d'éventuels gardes. Personne, pas même un chat.<p>

Mystique ouvrit la route de sa démarche souple jusqu'à arriver à une trappe métallique. Elle fut ouverte sans aucun mal et ils attendirent un instant. Toujours personne.

« Emma ? »  
>« Ils sont occupés en bas. Mais je sens...quelque chose de bizarre... Comme... »<p>

La femme semblait éprouver du mal à garder sa concentration.

« Comme quoi ? » s'impatienta Magneto.  
>« Je ne saurais le dire. Je discerne un esprit mais il est embrouillé. Comme si il avait été drogué. »<br>« Qu'importe. On tue tout le monde et on sauve les mutants. »

La télépathe voulut lui répondre par une gifle ou par une remarque sèche mais l'homme s'était déjà engouffré dans la trappe. Le plan était simple mais incroyablement barbare. Aucune finesse, pensa aigrement Emma. Il allait devoir apprendre avant de vouloir viser plus loin. Mystique entama le combat, bien que _massacre _soit un meilleur mot, écrasant la tête d'un des gardes contre un mur. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux. À peine une trentaine. Des amateurs. Des débutants. Le manipulateur de métal fronça les sourcils. Comment ces bleus ont pu capturer des mutants ? Certains ne tenaient même pas correctement leur arme. Une alarme clignota dans son esprit. Danger. Danger. Danger. Son instinct lui dictait de faire attention. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement de repli, Azazael ouvrit une porte et s'exclama « Ils sont ici ! ». L'allemand le suivit puis se figea une fois passé l'entrée. La pièce se révélait être un huis clos dont les murs sales et tapissés de sang faisait une impression suffocante en son antre. Une trentaine de lits d'hôpitaux étaient installés en vrac à travers la salle, à peine illuminé par des néons clignotants. Une véritable scène de film d'horreur : Les morts et les vivants avaient été déposés ici en vrac. Ce n'était plus qu'un amas incertain de chairs et de sang. Un gémissement suinta quelque part, bientôt suivis par d'autres. Les plaintes s'élevèrent dans la douleur et la peur. Emma se plaqua la bouche et le nez, l'odeur des plaies purulentes la percutant comme un poing. Un haut-le-cœur la saisit et elle dut se détourner pour ne pas remettre la bile qui lui restait au fond de l'estomac.

Azazael ne sembla pas être dérangé par l'odeur et s'approcha d'un des lit et se pencha vers le corps. Certaines parties de peau était noire, exsudant un liquide étrange et le visage de l'homme (ou bien était-ce une femme?) était défiguré par un sourire qui n'était pas du tout naturel.

« Mort depuis longtemps. » Conclut le démon rouge avec un hochement de tête.  
>« C'est... écœurant... » éructa Angel « Qui a bien pu faire ça à ces... ces... Ce sont des mutants ? Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? Quand même pas par cruauté ? »<br>« Aucun professionnalisme médical en tout cas. J'ai travaillé avec Shaw et j'ai vu comment il travaillait, lui et ses semblables. Et ce n'est rien comparé à ça. Là... On ne peut rien conclure de ça. C'est juste de la boucherie pure et simple. Je ne sais même pas si on peut les sauver. »

Magneto grinça des dents en hochant la tête. Il savait absolument comment Shaw procédait. L'homme était méticuleux, très pointilleux sur l'hygiène et toujours attentif à ce que ses ustensiles de travail soient propres avant les dissections. Mystique recula d'un pas en sursautant lorsqu'elle vit un bras ensanglanté se lever vers elle. Elle finit par lancer un regard alarmé à ses compagnons. Il était temps de faire quelque chose : Partir ou agir. Et personne ne semblait savoir que faire.

« On les emmène ? » demanda la métamorphe du bout des lèvres.  
>« Et quelqu'un sait les soigner ? »<br>« Non mais on peut pas les laisser comme ça Emma ! Notre but est de les sauver, pas de les laisser ici parce qu'ils sont... »  
>« Plus de viandes que de peau. Ils ont perdu leur humanité. »<br>« Nous ne sommes pas humains non plus. »  
>« D'accord. Et c'est quoi votre super solution ? On s'attendait tous à trouver des mutants en pleine forme prêts à se battre mais je pense qu'on peut oublier cette douce illusion. Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre vous ait un diplôme de médecine. Alors je propose qu'on les crame tous pour qu'ils ne ressentent plus ladouleur. »<p>

Alors que Magneto allait répondre, une autre voix s'éleva soudainement.

« _Moi, je suis tout à fait de votre avis._»

Ils se retournèrent tous avec rapidité, à l'affût. Le manipulateur de métal se réprimanda en pensée pour cette faiblesse. Comment avait-il pu manquer la présence d'une autre personne tout juste derrière lui ? Azazael dégaina ses poignards, Emma sa forme de diamant et Mystique ses griffes. Une... Femme ? Ça avait tout l'air d'être un corps de femme, se tenait devant eux, le visage masqué par un masque à gaz. Elle tenait entre ses mains un imposant fusil, qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment être un fusil. Un lance-flamme. Magneto voulut faire un geste pour démembrer l'arme mais la femme fut plus vive. Le jet brûlant se déversa sur eux sans qu'ils ne purent rien faire. Heureusement, Emma était en première ligne de mire et ne ressentit rien sous sa forme indestructible.

« Bordel ! Repliez vous ! » beugla-t-elle avant que Magneto ne se décide de bouger.

D'un mouvement de la main, le lance-flamme fut mis hors d'état et Emma put reprendra sa respiration. La femme masquée fit un pas en arrière, prête à s'enfuir mais le mutant rouge apparut à côté d'elle avant même qu'elle ne puisse avorter son geste. Magneto s'approcha lentement d'eux, le visage fermé. Dans son cœur, la répulsion et la haine palpitait avec une ardeur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaître. Lorsqu'il voyait ces cadavres, lorsqu'il voyait ces corps en charpie, lorsqu'il entendait leurs gémissements de souffrance. Les souvenirs affluaient par centaine, ainsi que la peur. Il se voyait à nouveau comme un petit enfant, le petit enfant qu'il avait été juste devant Schmidt. Erik commença à trembler et serra ses poings en faisant face à la femme au masque à gaz. Il voulait crier à l'aide. Crier pour Charles pour le réveiller de ce cauchemars.

« Qui es-tu ? » Grinça-t-il. « Pour qui tu travailles ? »  
>« Monsieur J. est très content de vous voir. Monsieur J. vous souhaite la bienvenue. Bienvenue à South Park Circus ! »<br>« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Emma, fouille dans son putain d'esprit pour trouver qui tire les ficelles de cette merde et quels sont ses futurs plans. »

La télépathe s'approcha de leur prisonnière et plissa les yeux, utilisant son pouvoir au maximum. Un tourbillon d'images la percuta de plein fouet.

_Hahaha !_

« Elle est folle. Ses pensées sont totalement incohérentes. Je crois qu'elle est sous l'emprise d'amphétamine ou une autre drogue dans le genre. Et la torture ne lui fera rien. Elle est totalement inhibée. Regarde ses mains. Elle a des blessures totalement infectées ! Par contre, je crois avoir discerné son nom.»  
>« Azazael, enlève lui son masque. »<p>

Le démon s'exécuta et tira sur le masque mais il sembla y avoir une résistance. Il essaya un peu plus fort et, au plus grand dégoût de tout le monde, on vit la peau de la femme s'étirer en même temps que l'élastique du masque.

« Oh mon dieu c'est collé sur sa face ! » s'écria Angel en grimaçant.  
>« Brûlé, pour être plus précis. »<br>« On va l'emmener avec nous. Elle pourrait se montrer bénéfique. De toute façon, on ne peut plus rien faire pour les autres. » souligna Magneto en jetant un dernier regard autours de lui. « Il faut absolument trouver qui a pu faire ça, pour l'empêcher une bonne fois pour toute de recommencer. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, pressés de partir rapidement de ce carnage. Mais avant qu'Azazael put faire un geste pour les transporter dans un lieu plus sûr, la femme, dont on ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, pointa quelque chose du doigt. Mystique suivit le trajet du regard et ouvrit la bouche dans une grimace d'écœurement.

« Il y a un bébé. »  
>« Quoi ? » s'exclama Magneto en se tournant vers elle, choqué.<p>

Ils s'approchèrent de l'enfant, qui ressemblait plus à cet instant à un fœtus géant. Son ventre légèrement bombé palpitait d'une lueur malsaine, de grosses veines bleues et noires s'étalant sur sa peau telles des marbrures.

« Son ventre... Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dedans... »

La femme mutilée s'approcha d'eux et malgré son masque à gaz, on pouvait deviner un grand sourire.

« Boum ! »


	6. Wrap your troubles in dreams

**Chapitre 3 : WRAP YOUR TROUBLES IN DREAMS **

_« Boum ! »_

Une petite lumière rouge clignota dans le ventre du bébé et ce fut comme un signal d'alarme. L'air devint de suite plus lourd, comme si le poids de la mort venait de s'abattre sur eux. Quelqu'un cria mais personne ne put bouger tant la surprise était de taille. La peau du nourrisson se distendit dans un déchirement humide et la machine qui s'y trouva explosa. Magneto eut juste le temps de discerner la main du téléporteur se poser sur son épaule et sentir son estomac se retourner lorsqu'ils changèrent d'endroit. Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, un grondement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit son torse le brûler. Il baissa les yeux et put constater que son buste était en partie touchée par l'explosion. Rien de grave si ce n'était l'épiderme légèrement touchée. C'était surtout le vêtement qui s'en était pris un coup. Avec du sang qui n'était pas le sien... Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autours de lui. Azazael les avait emmené dans une clairière qui ne lui disait rien, située loin de toutes habitations. Avec un effroi glacial, il se rendit compte que Riptide et Angel n'étaient pas là.

« Où sont... »  
>« Pas eu le temps de tous les sauver. Je devais choisir. Vous étiez les plus proches » répondit le démon d'une voix froide.<p>

C'était la sélection naturelle. Ou la sélection de la chance. Tout dépendait du point de vue. Magneto enleva son casque dans un signe de défaite. Il sentit son souffle se raréfier et les regards se poindre sur lui. Et sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, le souvenir grandit en lui telle une bulle de savon prête à éclater.

* * *

><p>« Laissez moi tranquille bon sang, je ne vous ai rien demandé ! »<p>

Le cri se répercuta à travers les couloirs froids et sans vie du bâtiment B puis finit par s'éteindre dans un dernier écho. Plus un seul agent de la CIA n'arpentait l'intérieur de cette zone après la fin de l'après-midi, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à un certain manipulateur de métal. Celui-ci profitait à chaque fois de cette aubaine pour pouvoir s'y réfugier et goûter à un calme dont il n'avait plus pu en profiter depuis... Depuis quand déjà ? En tout cas, cette sérénité avait bien été éphémère car il n'avait malheureusement pas compté l'obstination maladive que lui portait l'autre mutant à son égard.

Charles Xavier. Un être remplis d'une bonté morbide ainsi que d'une générosité plus que suspecte. D'un naturel soupçonneux, l'allemand avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose clochait chez l'autre homme. On ne pouvait être si bon, si gentil sans que cela ne cache quelque chose. Surtout si ladite personne n'arrêtait pas de vous suivre pour vous posez des questions on ne peut plus inutile sur ses préférences gustatives en vue du dîner de ce soir. Cependant, Charles semblait être quelqu'un de buté... Et d'horriblement coriace.

« S'il vous plaît, dites-moi votre avis sur... »

Erik accéléra le pas, tout en se rendant compte que cela faisait presque cinq minutes qu'ils faisaient le tour du même couloir sans pour autant s'arrêter. Il avait l'horrible l'impression d'être une bête traquée que l'on voulait épuiser pour mieux la capturer. Une porte métallique, une plante verte, une tâche sur le carrelage en forme de trèfle, un morceau de papier déchiré, une porte métallique, une plante verte,... Toujours le même chemin et cela depuis maintenant dix minutes, le télépathe collé à ses basques. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore envoyé valsé contre un mur en l'étranglant avec sa ceinture, Erik ne le savait pas.

Quelque chose en lui se méfiait de cet homme au regard troublant. Son pouvoir était physique. Il contrôlait le métal, le pliait et le transformait sous ses désirs. On pouvait le _voir_. Mais ce que l'autre mutant faisait, ça, c'était angoissant. S'immiscer dans l'esprit des gens sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire ou ne rien sentir, les contrôler comme des pantins... Erik le sentait : il fallait faire attention au télépathe. Mais bien sûr si celui-ci avait décidé de jouer au chien de garde, c'était une autre affaire.

« Je me fiche de savoir si je préfère m'asseoir à côté de Raven ou de Hank. Ou encore si je préfère le noir au rouge. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous me laissiez tranquille ! »

Dans ces moments là, Charles redevenait silencieux, au plus grand plaisir de son interlocuteur. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de le suivre. Les minutes passaient lentement, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prononce un seul mot. Jusqu'à ce que l'allemand craque, trop nerveux pour ne pas se sentir visé par le regard brûlant de Charles sur sa nuque.

« Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que me suivre ? Je ne sais pas moi... Lire un livre sur les disciplines fondamentales en hématologie, ou encore remplir un dossier sur les mutations pour la CIA, ou... »

Le rire cristallin du télépathe le fit taire. C'était un bruit assez incongru étant donné du fait que l'allemand... n'avait tout simplement jamais entendu l'autre homme rire aussi ouvertement devant lui. La plupart du temps, Charles se contentait de sourire, voire même d'un ricanement mais jamais, au grand jamais, rire aussi naturellement. Peut-être parce que la situation ne se conciliait pas à l'amusement ou encore parce qu'Erik n'était pas d'un naturel humoristique... En tout cas, c'était une grande première pour celui-ci. Et il se surprit à se dire que finalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

« Excusez-moi de vous décevoir ainsi mais j'ai le regret de vous déclarer que vous me semblez bien plus intéressant que tout ce que vous venez de me citer. »

Erik se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Cet homme avait le don de le rendre fébrile en une seule phrase. Pourquoi s'amusait-il à le tourmenter ainsi ? Il se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face.

Son physique aussi était troublant. De toute sa vie, l'allemand n'avait vu de yeux aussi bleu que ceux de Charles. Et surtout des yeux aussi perçants. Ses lèvres spontanément rosées étaient un véritable appel à la luxure charnelle, ainsi que son cou à la peau aérienne qui ne semblait attendre qu'une seule chose : qu'on la morde sans scrupule.

L'homme fronça les sourcils en se demandant si ces pensées n'avaient pas été un peu influencées par le télépathe mais il ne préféra pas le demander. Sa fierté en prendrait sûrement un coup. Étrangement, il ne se sentait pas bouleversé par ses révélations plus qu'étrange. Oui, Charles était très attirant. Mais on ne peut plus agaçant ! En fait, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : l'asservir. Lui faire ravaler cet orgueil ainsi que son petit sourire effronté. Violer sa dignité, l'arracher de ce monde de bourges, le dominer.

« Vous le regretterez... »

La voix grave d'Erik bourdonna un instant dans l'air. On aurait dit qu'il avait craché ses paroles d'une haine implacable. Cela n'empêcha néanmoins pas son vis-à-vis de sourire, ce qui ne provoqua qu'une seconde vague d'irritation chez le manipulateur de métal. Il pensa furtivement à lui faire ravaler cette bonhomie d'un bon coup de poing sur le visage mais se retint de justesse. Erik n'avait pas envie de jouer ce soir.

« Je vais vous laissez. Il faut que j'aille dormir. »

Enfin le calme. La nuit. Les draps presque rigides contre sa peau. Il n'y avait plus que le son de sa propre respiration qui venait teinter contre les tympans sensibles de ses oreilles. Ses yeux se fermèrent de lui-même, happé par la fatigue engendré par la journée forte en émotion. Il ne pouvait plus laisser son corps avec tension. Sauf que rien qu'à l'idée que le télépathe puisse fouiner dans sa tête, Erik sentit ses épaules se contracter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva finalement à s'endormir. Les ténèbres tombèrent sur lui soudainement, ainsi que la sensation d'un danger imminent. Quelque chose de froid se faufila sur sa gorge et il se sentit oppressé. L'image net d'un visage lui apparut, comme à chaque fois.  
>« Herr doktor » grinça-t-il.<br>Puis les sensations vinrent en vague. Douleurs, nausées, peurs,... Erik voulut crier, se détacher de ses souvenirs mais c'était comme si il était englué sur cette maudite table de dissection. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres et il maudit le jour où Schmidt et lui s'étaient rencontrés. Puis tout stoppa. Un halo de bien-être l'enveloppa et le cauchemar cessa. Deux bras à la fois fermes et doux le tirèrent de son monde prismatique. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il projeta son buste en arrière lorsqu'il vit Charles à moitié couché contre lui, ses mains posées sur ses tempes.

_Calmez votre esprit ! Je vous en supplie Erik, calmez votre esprit. Tout se passe bien. Je suis avec vous._

« Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez dans mon putain de lit ? Allez-vous en ! » cria le manipulateur de métal en grimaçant.  
>« Vos cauchemars sont assourdissants. J'ai pu tout voir, tout ressentir. Erik, calmez votre esprit. »<p>

Sans qu'il ne réfléchisse une seule seconde, le manipulateur de métal serra ses mains autours du cou de l'autre homme, écrasant sa trachée. Un bruit étranglé se fit retentir à travers la chambre silencieuse ainsi que celui d'un corps se débattant contre les draps. Erik continua à comprimer ses doigts contre la peau palpitante jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse à se rendre compte de son acte, faisant face au visage rouge du télépathe. Aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, l'allemand se rétracta. Charles en profita pour se rouler sur le côté, reprenant sa respiration en hoquetant. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux puis se fut tout.

« Sortez de ma chambre... »  
>« Erik... »<br>« SORTEZ DE MA PUTAIN DE CHAMBRE ! »

Et étrangement, ce fut le lendemain que l'amitié entre Charles et Erik commença. Car lorsque ce dernier fit à nouveau le même cauchemar, il ne refusa plus les bras du télépathe.

* * *

><p>Un claquement sec et une douleur palpitant sur sa joue réveilla Magneto de sa rêverie. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra deux globes dorés. La peau bleue de la mutante la rendait presque invisible dans l'obscurité mais on pouvait deviner la tristesse et la rage sur son visage. L'homme opina du chef, lui montrant qu'il avait compris et qu'il allait se reprendre. Il voyait bien que la jeune femme retenait ses larmes. La mort d'Angel l'avait tout de même touchée plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer. Après tout, elles avaient été amies, bien que peu de temps n'ait passé entre elles. Raven se souvenait du rire de la jeune femme, de son déhanché lorsqu'elles dansaient lors de leur première soirée. Puis de sa traîtrise avec Shaw, puis de sa chute lors du combat final. Et ensuite de leur nouvelle alliance. Tout ça éparpillé en mille morceaux par une organisation inconnue. Dans sa tête, tout se bousculait. Leur plan avait échoué, bien que échoué soit un euphémisme à côté de cette catastrophe. Elle se tourna vers la femme au masque à gaz et la projeta à terre pour la rouer de coups.<p>

« Espèce de sale... »  
>« Mystique, reprend toi ! » la coupa Emma en retenant la mutante bleue contre elle. « Ça ne les fera pas revenir. »<br>« A cause de cette folle furieuse, on a perdu deux des nôtres ! Il faut qu'on se venge bon sang... »  
>« Il faudra encore fouiller dans sa tête Emma. » intervint Magneto en prenant l'ennemie par le bras.<p>

Celle-ci se laissa faire en gloussant, et l'allemand eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que sa peau n'avait presque plus rien du rosé humain mais d'un gris-vert cadavérique. Il essaya d'en faire abstraction et l'entraîna derrière lui, suivit du reste du groupe qui l'observait avec malfaisance. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à une clairière qui semblait parfaite pour faire un campement, au plus grand désarroi de la Reine Blanche dont le classieux dénotait avec l'endroit. Tous se tournèrent alors vers Magneto et leur future victime. On l'attacha à un arbre puis Emma s'approcha d'elle.

« Je ne vais pas être tendre. »  
>« Monsieur J. a un message pour vous ! »<br>« Emma, trouve de qui elle parle. »

La femme ne se fit pas prier deux fois et elle pénétra à l'intérieur de son esprit. Ce qu'elle rencontra fut tout sauf ce qu'elle attendait. Une pièce totalement blanche et épurée. Rien à signaler si ce n'était que deux portes. L'un noire et l'autre rouge. En fait, la dernière suintait de ce _rouge_, se mouvant tel un fluide au milieu de l'espace. Emma s'approcha de la porte et elle se rendit compte avec dégoût que c'était un amas de sangsues grouillantes et visqueuses. Faute de choix, la porte noire semblait plus rassurante et elle l'ouvrit. Celle-ci donnait à une autre pièce, vide à nouveau, si ce n'était un papier posé au milieu des lattes blanchies et poussiéreuses. Ses longs doigts vinrent toucher la feuille avec hésitation. Toutes les particules de ce petit morceau de papier semblèrent picoter le long de son épiderme et il lui fallut s'y prendre à deux fois avant de se convaincre à le prendre. Mais avant même qu'elle put y voir quoi que se soit, le feuillet pris feu et elle dut lâcher prise. Sous ses yeux méfiants, les flammes léchèrent le papier dans un léger grésillement, faisant place à une carte de jeux. La femme se pencha et ce qu'elle vit la fit se figer. Une reine de pique, aux cheveux blonds et aux vêtements opalins. Ses deux visages, vu de profil, se tournèrent brusquement vers Emma qui sursauta. C'était elle. La sensation d'angoisse qui l'avait assaillit jusqu'à maintenant monta en flèche et elle fit brusquement volte face pour sortir de cet endroit. Sauf que la porte avait disparu.

Elle était à présent seule. Coincée dans l'esprit fou de la femme sans nom. Emma voulut pleurer mais sa fierté l'en empêchait.

_Emma_... _Emma_..._Emma_...

« EMMA ! »

Une paire de bras bleus la secouait dans tout les sens, la ramenant enfin à la réalité. L'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans les yeux de tous. Combien de temps il s'était passé, la télépathe n'en avait aucune idée. Mais à la place du ciel étoilé filtrait à présent une légère lumière annonçant l'aurore. Son souffle devint plus ample, fermant un instant les paupières pour profiter de son retour à la réalité.  
>« Je n'y arrive pas. Elle n'a aucun pouvoir télépathie mais son esprit a été tellement meurtri qu'il en est devenu incohérent. Je ne suis pas assez douée pour pouvoir le réparer sans que je ne fasse encore plus de dégâts. Il nous fait quelqu'un de plus puissant et vous savez de qui je parle. »<p>

Magneto hocha la tête à contre cœur. Il savait très bien de quoi parlait la Reine Blanche. Et cette idée le déplaisait beaucoup. La torture aurait put être une option mais il savait qu'avec ce genre de personne, rien ne fonctionnait. Les fous ne parlaient pas. Et quand ils parlaient, c'était pour délirer. Erik, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, avait déjà pu rentrer en contact avec ce _genre_ de personnes. Dans sa tête, son plan se formait déjà. Il prit Raven à part , _Mystique pardon_, et le murmura au creux de son oreille. Une grimace se forma sur son visage mais elle finit par accepter de mauvaise grâce.

« Pour le protéger. » se justifia l'homme.  
>« C'est ça »<p>

Un regard assassin lui suffit pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne devait pas prononcer un mot de plus. Après quelques minutes pour se décider, les mutants s'accordèrent à aller se reposer dans un hôtel à New York, usant de l'habilité de la télépathe pour pouvoir rester tranquille avec un démon et une femme démente avec un masque fondu sur le visage.

De son côté, Raven se préparait à mettre _Mystique_ de côté. Toute seule dans sa chambre (Magneto avait étrangement refusé tout contact physique après leur départ, laissant seule la mutante avec ses espoirs), elle s'observait dans le miroir. Dans le coin de son esprit, elle entendait encore la voix frémissante de son frère. Du deuxième homme de sa vie. Assise sur son lit, en face de la surface réfléchissante, la métamorphe regarda ses écailles recouvrir lentement son corps pour pouvoir prendre l'apparence de l'homme : Une paire de yeux bleus perçants, des lèvres finement dessinées naturellement teintes de rose, des cheveux chocolat noir négligemment coiffés, quelques tâches de rousseur sur les épaules et la naissance de la nuque, un corps finement musclé avec quelques cals au mains, particulièrement au majeur droit,...  
>Raven se toucha le visage avec nostalgie, retraçant les courbes des joues de l'homme, jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres. Une larme unique s'échappa de ses paupières à présent closes. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent avec force entre les draps pour s'empêcher de craquer. Elle finit par se relever, toujours sous la forme de Charles et s'avança jusqu'à toucher le reflet.<p>

« Pourquoi es-tu partie ? » demanda le reflet.  
>« Je voulais ma liberté, je voulais être avec Erik... je croyais que ça irait mieux en moi. »<br>« Et est ce que tu es heureuse ? »  
>« Je ne sais pas... Tu me manques tellement »<p>

La jeune femme arrêta un instant de jouer avec son apparence et son monologue pour rester sur l'image de Charles. Ce fut à cet instant que Magneto choisit de faire son entrée. L'homme se figea en voyant le clone parfait de son ancien ami. Son regard devint tout de suite plus brumeux et lointain, ce qui bouleversa la mutante. Elle ne fit plus un geste, ni ne changea son apparence, dans l'expectative.

De son côté, Magneto ne savait plus quoi faire. Dans un certain sens, il savait que cela ne pouvait pas être Charles, _son_Charles juste devant lui, en chair et en os. Il voulait pourtant tellement le croire qu'il finit par s'approcher doucement de cette illusion.

« Raven... » dit-il en remarquant un éclair doré passant à travers les prunelles bleues de son vis-à-vis. Mais elle ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas casser le charme. C'était la première fois que Magneto la regardait ainsi, la regardait comme elle voulait qu'il la regarde. Avec passion, avec envie, avec une fougue brûlante comme la lave. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment comment, Mystique se retrouva pressée contre le mur, le corps incandescent de l'homme contre le sien, sa bouche envahie par des morsures et des baisers dont jamais elle n'aurait pu goûter sous sa forme originelle. Des mains s'agrippèrent à ses reins, puis à son torse, ses fesses, ses cuisses... Magneto était partout et si lointain à la fois. Car il savait que ce n'était pas Charles, que personne ne pourrait remplacer son ami. Mais il en avait besoin, comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Pourtant Mystique se laissa faire. Elle se laissa faire aussi lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux nus dans son lit et que l'homme la caressait avec ferveur. Il murmurait de sa voix rauque : _Charles, Charles... _Dans un coin de son esprit, elle se demanda un instant comment il réagirait si elle reprenait sa véritable apparence. Mais elle ne voulut pas pousser sa chance trop loin.

Et dans un cri désarticulé, elle le laissa rentrer en elle avec toute la brutalité et la colère qu'il avait pu emmagasiner après une année sans avoir vu Charles, lui déchirant les entrailles et le cœur.

_Je t'aime Charles _


	7. Lady vengeance

_Warning en plus : Présence de femslash lime. Merci beaucoup pour votre tolérance.  
>Pardon encore pour le retard et bonne lecture. Tous commentaires sera apprécié.<br>Merci.  
>C.C.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Lady Vengeance <strong>

Sa main glissa lentement sur les draps souillés sur lesquels elle reposait depuis quelques heures. L'odeur de son amant flottait encore dans l'air, ainsi que celle du sexe. Déjà le poison grandissant du regret l'assaillait. Bien évidemment, l'homme avait quitté la pièce une fois tout cela terminé, laissant la mutante encore engourdie par la surprise, le plaisir et la peur. Ses fonctions cérébrales et physiologiques ne fonctionnaient que par sursaut et elle ne put bouger qu'après de longues heures de torpeur. Il lui fallut tout le courage du monde pour pouvoir hisser son corps douloureux sur le rebord du lit pour se rendre compte qu'il était à nouveau le soir. Dans sa tête, ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si Erik n'était jamais rentré dans cette chambre pour la toucher aussi intimement. Elle dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de se lever et constater les dégâts. Plusieurs ecchymoses recouvraient ses cuisses ainsi que le haut de ses bras. Sur le moment, Raven n'avait rien senti si ce n'était la fièvre blessante de l'envie et de la honte. Seulement l'allemand avait été plus brutal que dans ses souvenirs. Un bruit de pas derrière sa porte lui fit relever le visage.

« Mystique ? »

La voix chantante d'Emma retentit et étrangement, la mutante à la peau bleue se sentit un peu mieux. Bien que froide et distante, la télépathe lui inspirait une certaine sympathie. Peut-être était-ce cette confiance en elle qui émanait, telle une aura dans ses yeux glacés. Ou bien était-ce tout simplement parce Raven aimait ses courbes si typiquement féminines, encore plus qu'elle aimait les traits coupés à la serpe de Magneto. Cette douceur mêlée à l'indolente sensation de pouvoir se plonger à travers cette peau pâle et brillante lui faisait tourner la tête.

« Mystique ? Tout va bien ? » Cette fois-ci, la voix s'était faite plus ferme et inquiète.  
>« Oui oui. Attend deux minutes. »<p>

Étrangement, la jeune femme se sentait plus pudique à présent et elle s'enveloppa d'un peignoir qui traînait non loin d'elle. Une fois cela fait, elle déverrouilla la porte pour pouvoir entrapercevoir la télépathe entre les battants.

« Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important. » commença abruptement la blonde. Depuis quelques temps, celle-ci ne faisait plus vraiment attention à l'élégance de son langage et cela se remarquait. Il eut un temps de silence, assez longtemps pour qu'Emma se rende compte de l'état épouvantable de l'autre femme. « Que s'est-il passé ici ? Ça empeste le... » Un ange passa et sans qu'elle n'eut besoin d'utiliser son pouvoir, elle comprit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et la femme prit Mystique entre ses bras. Entre femmes, il fallait qu'elles se soutiennent. Toutes deux avaient été victime de partenaires abusifs et cruels. C'est ainsi que le cheminement d'Emma se fit :

« Nous allons nous venger. » murmura-t-elle en caressant les cheveux roux de Mystique.  
>« C'est de ma faute. J'aurais du m'en apercevoir plus tôt. »<br>« Il a profité de toi n'est ce pas ? Je le vois dans ton regard. Tu es comme moi, il faut qu'on s'épaule. Côte à côte. »

Le regard de la télépathe s'était fait un peu brumeux et il semblait que son esprit était devenu lointain. Ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur la joue de Mystique qui hésitait. L'amour et la haine, quoi que l'on dise, pouvait être très proche, voire même sur le même pied d'égalité.

« Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. »  
>« Il nous manipule, j'en suis sûre. J'ai vu dans son esprit, ce qu'il t'a dit et ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le suives. Il ne t'aime pas, ne t'a jamais aimé et n'a fait qu'utiliser ton corps pour des objectifs retords. Tout comme nous tous. Nous sommes des pions entre ses mains. Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux une fois pour toute. J'ai bien vu la manière dont tu l'observais. Avec cette même passion que j'avais pour Shaw. Mais ces hommes ne nous verront pas autrement que comme un tas de viandes et d'os, de chairs et de sang. »<p>

Emma avait martelé chacun de ses mots en secouant avec fermeté les épaules de la mutante à la peau bleue. De nouveau, ses yeux aussi clairs que l'eau de roche devinrent lointains. Son souffle était devenu plus rapide, plus erratique. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter Mystique, mais qui ne dit rien, figée dans l'affolement et aussi hypnotisée par les paroles de la blonde. Malgré sa nouvelle confiance, la plus jeune se sentit douter. Les événements ne devaient pas se passer ainsi dans ses rêves et dans ses espérances. La télépathe reprit la parole en s'approchant presque dangereusement de Mystique.

« Nous lui ferons comprendre qu'on ne se moque pas de nous impunément. » Son assurance était revenue, encore plus virulente qu'avant. « J'ai peut-être un plan. Tu pourras même revoir ton frère. Je sais que tu veux revenir chez lui. Il faudra alors qu'il comprenne qui est _réellement_Erik Lenhsherr ! Quel danger il est pour lui, ainsi que pour toute la communauté mutante. » Durant un instant, Mystique se demanda si elle n'exagérait pas mais ce fut comme si son esprit s'était étendu dans une étrange torpeur. Elle ne put que hocher la tête. « Viens, je vais te le dire dans l'oreille. Il faut qu'on se soutienne, d'accord ? Pour qu'il comprenne son erreur. La terrible erreur que font les hommes en nous prenant pour des faibles. »

Puis pour sceller cet accord, Emma vint chercher les lèvres de l'autre femme qui se laissa faire sans résistance, goûtant la peau sucrée de la télépathe dans un dernier geste désespéré. Un sourire mutin leur vint à toutes les deux.

Elles ne se laisseraient plus jamais faire.  
>Ce fut dans cette promesse qu'elles se séparèrent.<br>Jusqu'à ce que...

* * *

><p>Le jardin de la résidence des Xavier pouvait être facilement considéré comme étant un parc ou une réserve naturelle à lui tout seul. Tout d'abord, il y avait l'herbe grasse et verte qui recouvrait le pourtours de la demeure, ensuite bordé d'une forêt dense où en son sein venait s'étendre un lac aux eaux peu profondes, ainsi que la parabole qui appartenait autrefois à une très ancienne base NASA qui dut fermer ses portes après avoir remarquer que leur méthode n'avait eut que peu d'incident. Par la suite, Brian Xavier, de feu le père de Charles, avait détourné la parabole pour pouvoir mieux capter la télévision. Le résultant fut plus que probant. Et c'était là que se retrouva Mystique, les mains aussi moites que ses yeux. Il lui fallut beaucoup de courage pour partir du refuge de son « maître » mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, il ne lui posa pas plus de question que cela concernant sa sortie. Il lui parut même qu'il évitait tout contact, que ce soit physique ou visuel. Sa colère n'en fut que plus renforcée. Ainsi donc, Azazael la déposa près du manoir sans rien dire. Moins il en savait, mieux il se portait.<p>

Mystique se fraya un chemin entre deux bosquets puis se figea lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit. Tout de suite, ses écailles cliquetèrent pour prendre la forme et la consistance de l'arbre contre lequel elle se tenait et se figea. Il eut quelques minutes de silence. La jeune femme pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute allure. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Hank ? Elle n'oserait pas croiser son regard, de peur d'y trouver du regret. Alex ? Ce garçon contenait tellement de rage en lui qu'elle préférait l'éviter dès le début. Sean ? Malgré son air poupin et son amour pour la poudre blanche, il pouvait se révéler être un véritable ami. Ami qui ne manquerait pas de lui souligner que jamais elle n'avait donné de nouvelle. Charles ? Sa plus grande peur résidait en lui. Cet homme qui, malgré le fait qu'il ne la comprenne pas, lui avait tout donné. Une maison, un foyer, des parents, à manger, à boire, une vie. Elle avait tout pris et ne lui avait donné en retour que du chagrin. Moïra ? Laissez tomber, cette femme était sans importance dans la vie de Raven.  
>Ce ne fut aucun des hommes, à la plus grande surprise de la mutante.<p>

« Trouvé ! » cria tout d'une coup une petite fille qui était apparue dans les fougères, tel un jeune faon aux yeux doux.

Mystique ne l'avait jamais vue jusqu'à aujourd'hui et elle se demanda ce que pouvait faire un enfant si près de la demeure Xavier. D'ailleurs, celle-ci semblait déçue et tournait autours d'elle, comme si elle cherchait désespérément quelqu'un.

« Allez... C'est pas drôle Sean. Je t'ai entendu ! » bougonna l'enfant en piétinant du pied. « J'ai faim ! Et j'ai soif ! Rentrons à la maison. »

Sauf que personne ne l'entendait, vu que personne n'était dans les parages si ce n'était Mystique qui haussa les sourcils. Ainsi donc, elle connaissait Sean. Le franc tomba avec difficulté : Soit Charles avait ouvert son école pour mutants... Soit il avait eut un enfant. Les yeux de la petite fille semblaient être du même bleu que ceux dont étaient faits Charles. Aussi innocents et déterminés que lui. Mais de qui ? Moïra ? Une inconnue ? L'incompréhension ainsi que l'absurdité de ce questionnement fit que lorsque la petite fille disparut, Raven ne sursauta même pas. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes après qu'elle réagit.

« Quoi ?! »

Un téléporteur ? Comme Azazael ?  
>Les pieds nus de Raven foulèrent le sol jusque là où se tenait l'enfant et elle vit une trace incrustée sur la terre meuble qui continuait en ligne droite jusqu'à la maison de Charles. Elle n'essaya pas de comprendre, sachant que les mutations pouvaient être complexes et propre à chacun. Cela dit, l'identité de cette gamine la triturait toujours. Comment réagirait Magneto lorsqu'il saura que son meilleur ami, dont il est préalablement amoureux, a un enfant ? Un sourire s'étira lentement sur le visage de Raven. Elle tenait là le premier fil de sa vengeance. Tout son esprit s'était focalisé là dessus. Une araignée noire avait tissé sa toile à l'intérieur de sa tête, elle pouvait le sentir. Sombre et gluante. Avec un grand sourire dessus.<p>

Ce fut donc le jour qui marqua le commencement du suivant, et encore du suivant. Mystique revenait, espionnait, écoutait. Son cœur avait mal mais son âme était en paix. Charles en chaise roulante qui prenait _Louisa_(un nom que la mutante avait réussi à entendre durant l'une de ses visites invisibles) dans ses bras comme il la prenait avant dans les siens. Et toujours cette chaise qui l'obsédait. Comment avait-il pu se faire ça ? Le souvenir de la balle lui transperçant la chair lui revint un moment et elle ne put s'empêcher de haïr un peu plus le manipulateur de métal. Cela devait n'être que lui. Encore du mal. Encore de la douleur. Et puis il y avait aussi Hank. Cet homme qu'elle aurait aimé prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'il fallait s'accepter, pouvoir prendre sa vie en main et pouvoir la contrôler... Exactement ce qu'elle avait raté dans la sienne. Et Alex qui embrasse Sean, et Sean qui sourit à Alex car ils sont heureux. Car ils ont eu de la chance, car ils ont eu du respect... Exactement ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec Erik.

Et puis... Il y avait ce petit garçon. Cet étrange petit garçon dont le pouvoir était pour l'instant un mystère. Ses yeux noirs l'avaient transpercé plus d'une fois, alors qu'elle se savait camouflée par sa mutation. Pourtant c'était comme si il pouvait la voir au grand jour, totalement nue, totalement à découvert. Mystique sut à ce moment là, qu'il savait qu'_elle était là._ Mais il ne disait rien, restait silencieux et finissait toujours par détourner le regard sur quelque chose d'autre. Son air grave faisait penser qu'il assistait à une mise à mort. Après tout, c'était peut-être ce qui allait se passer. Car Mystique allait briser Magneto. Pour qu'il ne reste rien : Ni l'homme, ni le petit enfant juif qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, dans les bras de Charles.

* * *

><p>Les mains d'Emma reposaient sur sa poitrine avec la légèreté d'une plume et ce contact la rassurait. De légers baisers se déposaient sur sa peau et ce fut comme si on la marquait avec du feu. Raven ouvrit les yeux un instant pour rencontrer celui de l'autre femme et elle y vit quelque chose qui l'apaisa : de l'affection. Pas vraiment de l'amour mais assez pour se sentir compter dans ce monde. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau pour un baiser voluptueux qui devint de plus en plus sensuel. Les souffles se mélangeaient, les caresses s'amplifièrent, les gémissements se multiplièrent. Emma ayant plus d'audace que sa cadette, était venue à se mettre entre les cuisses de la mutante à la peau bleue, qui pour l'occasion, avait repris sa forme de blonde aux formes généreuses. La langue de la télépathe se retrouva à faire quelques cercles autours du nombril qui lui offrirent des gloussements de l'autre blonde.<p>

Puis son visage se redressa un peu pour y retrouver les deux seins de Mystique, où son odeur de chèvrefeuille et de citronnelle était la plus forte. Sa bouche gourmande rencontra le téton déjà durci par l'envie et elle joua. De la langue, des dents, des lèvres. Et par delà les plaintes de plaisir, Emma pouvait entendre leurs cœurs battre à la chamade. Son envie grimpait en flèche, ainsi que son ardeur à procurer plus que du bien à sa nouvelle compagne. Un sourire éclata sur son visage, réchauffant ses yeux pourtant si froids d'habitude. La main de Raven sur sa nuque la ramena à la réalité et de nouveau, elles s'embrassèrent dans un long soupir de béatitude.

La cuisse de la télépathe se glissa entre ceux de l'autre mutante et un glapissement de surprise se fit entendre dans la chambre déjà légèrement bruyante. Elles se figèrent toutes les deux pour se caresser le visage, comme pour vérifier que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, puis leurs mains s'unirent pour retomber un peu plus loin sur le matelas. Un nouveau baiser, cette fois-ci plus tendre et chaud. Le genre de baiser que l'on offre à son amant lorsqu'il revient, et que vous lui souhaitez _« Home sweet home »_avec le sourire d'une femme comblée. Puis un autre baiser, de dents et de morsures. Où on gronde avec bestialité. Cette envie brûlante de s'assouvir au plus profond de son ventre. Les doigts d'Emma glissèrent sur le ventre de la femme en dessous d'elle. Celle-ci pouvait se sentir vibrer, se cambrer sous le contact. Elle en voulait plus. Leurs corps s'épousèrent dans un chef-d'œuvre de lignes et de courbes. Si ceux-ci ne s'étaient plus détachés, cela valaient aussi pour leurs regards ainsi que leurs souffles.

« On restera ensemble... » murmura la télépathe.  
>« Oui... <em>Ensemble<em>. »

* * *

><p>Trahison.<br>Le mot était amer dans sa bouche comme si il avait mordu à pleines dents la pulpe d'un citron. Pourtant la désagréable impression ne gâchait en rien l'angoisse grandissante de savoir qu'il avait pu blesser son meilleur amis dans un acte soumis à la haine. Une pointe, si ce n'était une vague, de culpabilité le submergeait jusqu'à le noyer dans une abysse d'incertitudes. Ses idées s'entrechoquaient à l'intérieur de sa tête presque douloureusement jusqu'à lui rendre sa vue trouble. Il s'imaginait le sang couler le long d'une échine pâle, se soulever et se creuser sous les spasmes. Il s'imaginait une nuque fragile parsemée de mèches brunes rendues poisseuses par un liquide carmin. L'image s'imprimait sur sa rétine jusqu'à le brûler et il ne put penser à autre chose que le corps mourant de Charles. Se rajoutant à cela le regard assassin de Raven. Elle le jugeait de toute sa hauteur, le dos droit et le menton légèrement levé en une moue dédaigneuse. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander si elle lui en voulait, car son être parlait pour elle. L'humiliation qu'il lui avait infligé quelques jours auparavant lui restait profondément dans la gorge. Erik le savait bien sûr. Il n'arrivait juste pas à assumer ses erreurs : la mort de sa mère, ses assassinats, Klaus Schmidt, la paralysie partielle (et peut-être temporaire) de Charles, et maintenant Raven...

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? » demanda cette dernière avec une voix glaciale. À cela, Magneto sentit une certaine irritation, ayant l'impression d'avoir affaire à la télépathe à la peau de diamant.  
>« Lui rendre visite me paraît des plus avisés. »<br>« Parce qu'il est en chaise roulante ou parce qu'il sort avec Moïra ? »

De nouveau le sarcasme agressa les oreilles du maître de métal qui secoua la tête, comme pour faire disparaître une mouche trop agaçante. Mystique savait très bien que c'était pour les deux raisons, mais elle voulait voir l'homme souffrir. Son esprit s'élançait en pulsions qui formait un sourire, immense et déchiré.

« Que vas-tu lui dire, Magneto ? Que tu es désolé ? Que tu feras tout pour l'aider ? »  
>« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Appelle Azazael et laisse moi tranquille. J'ai besoin de calme. »<br>« Tu vas aller le voir maintenant et je ne peux pas t'accompagner. Ça c'est la meilleure. »

Mystique se retourna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et claqua la porte avec le plus de force qu'elle le pouvait. Le mur trembla et elle en fut satisfaite. Alors qu'elle allait s'engager dans le couloir, une main aussi froide que la neige s'accrocha à son poignet puis deux lèvres sur son cou.

« Comment ça c'est passé ? »  
>« Et bien... le plan a marché. Il va aller voir Charles. »<p>

La Reine Blanche sourit lentement et revint embrasser son amante pour la féliciter. Sa main se perdit sur la chute de rein de Mystique qui ronronna de satisfaction.

« Tu devrais déjà y aller. Azazael t'attend. » murmura Emma. La métamorphe hocha la tête affirmativement et repris sa route, le cœur plus léger.

De son côté, Magneto s'impatientait tout en se dévorant d'inquiétude. Ses doigts pianotaient sur la table jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le démon rouge apparaisse devant lui. Celui-ci lui tendit la main et l'allemand n'hésita plus. Un flash rouge et il fut devant la maison de Charles Francis Xavier.

Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est la parabole qui faute de soin, était ravagée par la végétation. L'herbe et les buissons semblaient aussi plus dense mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression. L'odeur de souffre le faisait suffoquer un instant mais il se reprit bien vite lorsqu'il dut se mettre ventre à terre après avoir vu au lien un cercle rouge venir à toute vitesse sur lui.

« Bon sang Alex, qu'est ce que tu fais?! » cria Erik sans comprendre l'agressivité du jeune homme.  
>« Tu oses le demander...»<p>

Il ne put entendre la suite car un autre rayon fusa vers lui. Azazael comme à son habitude, avait disparu. Magneto se sentit soudain très seul. Alors que le jeune Summers allait l'attaquer à nouveau, une voix que le manipulateur de métal put reconnaître entre toutes s'éleva dans les airs.

« Calme toi ! »

Elle était inflexible, impérieuse. N'importe qui se serait senti intimidé si il se faisait gronder par le télépathe. Alex n'échappait pas à la règle. Ce fut ensuite au tours de Magneto de se sentir intimidé. Une chaise lourde de métal, surélevée par deux roues remplies chacune par un X, et à l'intérieur... Charles. Il était toujours aussi séduisant, aussi brillant, aussi fort qu'avant... Il était toujours lui. Et pourtant, les cernes mauves qui coupaient le haut de ses joues le rendaient plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Magneto, _Erik_voulut se jeter dans ses bras. L'embrasser à pleine bouche, le supplier de lui pardonner, rester contre lui, le faire sien. Mais il fut couper par deux paires de regard. Des enfants. Il y avait des enfants à côté de son meilleur ami. Et il se souvint des paroles de Mystique.

« Erik, mon vieil ami... »

Charles avait les mains qui tremblaient sous l'émotion, mais rien ne lui prépara du choc que lui causa la réponse de l'homme.

« Toujours aussi naïf Charles. Je pensais sincèrement que tu aurais mûri avec le temps qui est passé. Où est l'humaine que tu héberges chez toi ? »

* * *

><p><em>Désolée pour le retard, j'ai un énorme virus sur mon ordinateur principal. L'histoire deviendra tout de suite plus intéressante par la suite, je vous le promets. (enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours. Héhé). Un grand merci à Maria Jack, ainsi qu'aux autres revieweurs que je n'ai pas pu encore remercier précédemment. La suite prendra beaucoup de temps à venir. Désolée. <em>


End file.
